Whisper
by Zirkonia
Summary: the war is over and hermine is trying to geht the attentation of draco malfoy. Is she successful?


**Whisper**

Draco Malfoy was standing in the Great Hall and watching the crowd going to Hogsmade.

He was one of the few students who was supposed to not having fun.

It took only minutes and the Hall was empty. He sighed and turned around, hands in his pocket.

The boy was on his way to the Common Room of the Slytherin as a female called him.

"Malfoy." He turned around and looked at the confused Gryffindor Princess.

"Granger." His voice was resigning and he deeply breathed out. "What do you want?", the blond boy asked and studied her shape.

He bushy brown hair framed her face and her goldbrown eyes burned into his.

"I wonder why your´re not by your friends. That's all.", she whispered. Her voice was soft and quiet, hardly to hear.

But he understand perfectly and his brows raised. "Why do you care?"

An arrogant smile crossed about his face and he came toward her.

She didn´t step back, her eyes blinked twice and her lips parted, but nothing came out.

Suddenly he laughed and it was a real, beautiful laugh. Her ears twitched forwards and her gaze wandered to his pale face.

"I could ask you the same question. Where are Potter and Weasel? Hardly to believe seeing you alone."

"I feel not quite well now.", she answered honestly.

"I think you need fresh air.", he said ironic. She nodded and chewed on her lower lip, embarressed.

"Do you want to come with me? Or have you better things to do?", she finally suggested. Her voice had a subliminal tone of sarcastic.

"Of course.", slipped out of his small, colourless lips.

Draco Malfoy noticed a flicker of sadness and pain in her eyes, but a second later, she was proud and brave at the same time and he wondered, if he had imagined the feeling.

She tightend her schoulders and stared in his stormgrey eyes.

"Of course. Your mirror and your arrogance are more important than the concession to be alone."

He narrowed his eyes. Now he was really mad.

His steps bring him very near to her, only centimeters seperat her both bodies.

"And why are you here then?"

He sighed and he was near to the fact to throw the worst insults on her head.

"Let´s go.", he said instead and made his way to the lake.

The weather was warm and pleasant. The wind blow his blond hair in his face and he stroke it angrily away.

He knew, without turning around, that Granger followed him in a certain distance.

The boy sat down at the shore of the lake and regarded the view.

He saw the forbidden forest, the clouds, the sun and the blue of the water.

He studied everything except the girl next to him.

"Are you alright?", she asked and glanced at him.

Malfoy sighed once more. "Well… yes.

Except for the fact, that I must spend my time with the Gryffindor Princess who asks me holes into my belly." He smirked malicious and looked at the expression in her goldbrown eyes.

She avoided his gaze and stand up.

She showed him nothing more than her back, when she steered to the castle wordless.

"Wait.", called Malfoy suddenly, but she ignored him. He had hurt her feelings and she must lick her wounds, before she could step under his eyes again.

"For God´s sake, Granger wait.", he called once more. This time his voice was softer, regretful.

He ran after the brownhaired girl and stopped her by holding her arm.

"What? What do you want after pushing me away? I have not the power to letting me insult further.

I wanted to help you. I wanted you to be less alone. I wanted you to be part of the world."

"What the hell are you talking about, Granger? I AM part of the world.", he yelled and shook her body.

Tears falling down her cheeks and her voice trembled.

"No, you don´t understand. I wanted you to be part of MY world.", she whispered.

First, Draco Malfoy didn´t understand what Granger just said.

She… she wanted him? Why?

He didn´t remark, how he pronounced these words out loud.

"Don´t you know?", she asked. He shook his head. Blond hair fell into his face.

"I fancy you more than is good for me."

The answer hit him like cold water and he strengthened the handle around her arm.

"And I hate you for this, you arrogant, narcisstic and cold asshole.

I hope you suffocate to this, so I never see your face again."

Now she suppressed a few sobs and avoid his eyes.

"Ouch… This hurts.", he mumbled and let go of her.

Pain sparkled in his face and regret streamed through his whole body. And loss.

"It should." Her tone was monoton and cool.

She gave him a last glance, before she went away.

"Wait.", he shouted. She stopped.

Draco Malfoy catched up and stood in front of her. And with one fast movement he bridged the distance between them and his lips crushed hard against hers.

His arms put himself around her waist and pushed her as near as possible to his heated up body.

Her lips parted and her fingers buried in his hair.

"I think I fell in love with you.", she breathed.

"Surprise. I too.", he laughed and kissed her once more and not so gentle like the first time.

Her body was in flames, her desire grew from second to second.

And Malfoy knew. He felt the same and some minutes and more kisses later, she could feel his manliness on her body.

She panted and he heard it.

A soft smile appeared on his face and suddenly both lay on the warm grass. He on top of her.

This was the first time they loved themselves at the lake und it wouldn't be the last.

And the entire way back to the castle, Malfoy whispered sweet words in her ear and earned the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

And his love, passion and desire grew with every single moment he shared with her.

And now he know, this was the reason why he came back at Hogwarts again after the war.


End file.
